Être un Guerier
by Raven AzuNoctuli
Summary: Le SGC Stargate SG 1 reçoit un appel d'une planète menacée par les oa'ulds, ceuxci envoient le SG 1 aider leur plus grand guerrier, les Gundam Boys Gundam Wing


"EG-01-01""Titre: Etre un Guerrier

Auteur: Raven AzuNoctuli

Genre: YAOI POWAAAAA!!! SF, euh je crois que c'est tout.

Base: CrossOver avec Gundam Wing et Stargate SG-1

Note: De Stargate, je n'ai vu que le film, et quelques episodes des premieres saisons. Donc Hammonds est toujours general et l'equipe SG1 est compose de O'Neil, Carter, Jackson et Tealc (je crois que ca s'ecrit comme ca.

Chapitre 1: L'allience ou Nouvelles recrues pour le CGC ou SG1 s'agrandit (au choix)

L'equipe SG1 se trouvait dans la salle de conference en presence du General Hammond.

- Donc, dit le colonel O'Neil, si je comprend bien, nous avons une nouvelle mission.

- Oui, La Tokra nous a fait parvenir un appel a l'aide d'une planete attaque par les Goa'ulds. Ils se trouve que cette planete a une ressemblance quasi identique avec la Terre et porte d'ailleur le meme nom, chose dont nous ignoron la raison (Raven: Et dont on se fout completement). La Tokra nous a donc mit en relation et nous avons conclut une allience, ce que nous avons accepte. Leurs principaux represantants, 5 scientifiques repondant au nom de Mads sont ici pour nous expliquer la situation.

Il appuya sur un bouton et parla dans le microphone.

- Faites venir les Mads.

Puis s'adressant a s ameilleur equipe.

- Ils vous expliqueront ce dont vous avez besoin de savoir.

La porte s'ouvrit devant 5 vieillard en blouse blanche.

Celui qui semblait etre le chef s'avencea. Il portait des especes de lunettes rondes sans branche, avait une main en forme de pince et ses cheveux blanc lui tombaient sur les epaules.

- Bonjour, je me presente, on m'appelle J, professeur J, et Voici mes collegues G, H, O et S.

- Une seul voyelle, s'exclama le Colonel O'Neil, Ca doit etre dure de trouver des mots au scrabble.

- Nous vous remercions pour cette remarque constructive, dit le denomme G, qui avait une tete de champignon.

- Notre civilisation est attaque par ces etres qui se nomment Goa'ulds. La Tokra a entendu nos appelle a l'aide et a monte une porte des etoiles chez nous et nous a permis de vous "

"EG-01-02""contacter.

- Nous vous demendon donc de l'aide pour repousser ces envahisseur...reprit G

- Et que vous nous fassiez partager votre connaissance de la technologie Goa'uld.

Il se tourna vers la seul femme de l'equipe.

- j'espere pouvoir donc collaborer avec vous Major Carter.

La jeune femme hesita puis fit un leger signe de tete en direction du savant.

- En echange, nous mettons sous votre commendement nos cinq meilleurs elements et notre propre technologie.

- En clair, intervint Tealc, c'est un echange de bons procedes.

- C'est exactement cela.

- Bien, dit le General hammond, je crois que nous avons fait le tour de la question, nous pouvons...

L'alarme se declancha soudain. Quelqu'un avait ouvert la Porte des Etoiles.

Le general Hammond suivit de SG1 et des Mads descendit dans la salle de controle.

- Identifiez-vous je vous prit, dit-il dans le micro.

- Ici le General Treize, chef supreme des armes des Nations Unis de la Terre et des Colonies. Nous vous envoyons les pilotes de Gundam.

- Accorde.

Puis aux techniciens.

- Ouvrez l'Iris.

- Qui sont les pilotes de Gundam, demanda Daniel jackson.

- Notre atout, repondir mysterieusement J.

Tous regarderent en direction de la porte. 5 formes sortirent soudain dans la lumiere. Elles etaient de petite taille remarqua le Colonel O'Neil. Puis la porte se ferma et il put enfin voir les cinq Pilotes.

- Qu'est ce que cela veut dire General, demanda O'Neil en colere.

- Allez Hee-chan, arrete de raler, ca va etre une experience interessante !

- Nh

- Dangereux, comment ca dangereux ? tu debloque, dit toi que tu plonge dans de l'eau.

- Nh

- Tu t'en fout ? Pff comme t'es grogon ce matin.

pendant que Duo se disputait une fois de plus avec Heero (ou plutot qu'il faisait la conversation tout seul) Quatre s'emerveillait encore de la faculte de son ami a traduir en langage implicite, les phrases pour lui incherentes de leur soldat parfait.

En meme temps, il ne pouvait s'empecher d'etre excite. Dire qu'en passant cette porte, ils se retrouveraient a des annees lumiere de la "

"EG-01-03""Terre. Il en avait des frisson. Il sentait la meme excitation chez tout les pilotes, meme chez Heero. il sentait tout de meme chez Wufei une certaient tristesse de devoir quitter la personne qu'il aime pour aller si loin. Il avait presque honte de lui. Wufei, le plus prude d'eux tous avait ose avouer ses sentiments. Quatre lui, n'avait toujours pas le courage de le faire avec le francais qui avait prit son coeur et il savait que Duonse languissait toujours aupres de son japonais. Les deux garcons etaient de vrais tombes, meme avec son Uchuu no Kokoro, ce qui l'ennuyai. Il ne voulait pas avouer ses sentiments au francais avant d'etre sur qu'il avait la moindre chance de lui plaire. Pour Duo, c'etait un autre probleme. S'il n'avouait pas son amour pour Herro, ce n'etait pas par peur d'etre rejete, mais justement par peur que ses sentiments soient acceptes. Toutes les personne qu'il aimait etaient morte et il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose au japonais par sa faute.

- Le seigneur Treize vous fait dire d'y aller, leur dit Lady Une, les cheveux denoues (pour ceux qui connaissent pas GW, les cheveux de Lady Une sont important, elle est strict quant ils sont attaches et coole quant ils sont laches).

Les cinq pilotes acquiescerent et se dirigerent vers la porte. Une fois devant, ils stopperent. Duo passa un doigt sur la surface miroitante.

- comme de l'eau, murmura t'il.

puis ils prirent une grande respiration et passerent la porte.

A suivre...

Alors, Question du jour (Bonjour, je sais, c'est nul):

Pourquoi O'Neil est il en colere en voyant arriver les pilotes ? ceux qui connaissent la serie et/ou le film peuvent savoir

a plus et envoyez moi plein de reviewsss êê"


End file.
